Biggest fool
by Fax-a-holic
Summary: One night Max tried to tell Fang how she felt but it didn't go as planned. this starts as a Song fic but will turn into a normal chapter fic. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R. FAX!
1. Mirror Mirror

-1 Biggest fool.

Maximum Ride stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room. What was it that Fang didn't like about her? What was so wrong with her? Why couldn't the mirror change her appearance so at least she appeared beautiful in the mirror.

_**Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me**_

She glared back at the girl in the mirror, maybe it was her appearance.

_**Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me**_

God knows she was the ugliest girl in the world, scars everywhere, wings, hair that she couldn't control, disgusting finger and toe nails. A tear fell down her cheek why couldn't she be beautiful like every other girl? Cause she was a mutant freak. She just stood and glared at her reflection, she hated her appearance.

She and Fang had fought last night after she had told him that she loved him. He hadn't said anything till Max had yelled and told him that he wasn't fair, that's she'd put her heart out on the line and it had been shattered cause he thought trying to look tough was cool. It wasn't. He'd shouted about her being an insensitive girl who didn't understand. She didn't understand? Maybe that was because he never showed his emotions. That's when she had screamed the line that had ruined everything, she replayed it in her mind 'I hate you! I've tried and tried but nothing I do is ever good enough. Why not go screw the hotels managers daughter, I'm so sure she'll accept you! I hate you Fang! I hate you!' Her voice had told her right through the fight just to shut her trap before she ruined everything, she hadn't listened.

_**Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night**_

A few more tears fell down her cheeks, she'd stay out of sight of the flock and the rest of civilisation for today. She'd caused enough pain on her behalf. She should have never acknowledge her feelings about Fang, maybe then he would somehow still be here. Now no one could understand her, she was a fool. An idiot. She dropped her gaze from the mirror and went over to her bed.

_**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**_

She felt guilty and stupid, she should go and apologize to him. He might not even be next door, for all she knew he could be in another state. She should've gone after him or begged him to stay. She looked out the window, tears kept falling.

_**Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize**_

It was all her fault, she was the reason her heart had shattered. She was to blame. Damn it! She needed to do something to prevent herself from doing something stupid. She stood and looked back in the mirror. Her pale arms looked weird against her brown t-shirt. She shed her shirt and looked at her reflected torso it was paler than her arms and was scratched, she ran her finger over her ear sacks.

_**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**_

She wished that last night had been a Nightmare and that Fang would walk in any moment. He probably told the Flock or Angel read his mind about it and told everyone. "I wish that last night hadn't happened."

_**If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true**_

**Last night did happen Max. Now you have to try and fix the damage. **

"Shut up, like you understand. Ever since you came I've changed! You changed me!"

"**Really Maximum, I'm offended."**

_**There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me**_

She glared at mirror, she hated herself. Her inside and her appearance.

_**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**_

"Why me?!" Max screamed, she punched the mirror which shattered over hand. Idiotic move Maximum. She fell to her knees, she felt so stupid and childish on her hands and knees sobbing.

_**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**_

It wasn't fair. After a few minutes she regained herself, she looked down at her knees. Great now her legs were bloody as well. She'd have to go get the First aid kit from Fang. She looked back at the mirrors stand a few jagged pieces of the once oval mirror were still on the base, they were cracked but she looked at what she could see of her reflection and sighed, if only she could change herself into someone or something that wouldn't have such an ugly appearance. If only the mirror was defective.

_**Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me**_

A/N: Song is Mirror Mirror by M2M. This is starting as a song fic but the chapters afterwards will Hopefully tell the story I want them to. Please R&R the next Chapter will be up soon.


	2. Shards of Glass in her back

-1A/N: Thanks to the Reviewers. There will start to be a lot of P.O.V swaps cause there may be arguing that the Flock will over hear and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Characters in this story. I did come up with the storyline and I don't mind if others kind of use it as long as they change it.

Rest of Flock (Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Total.) P.O.V:

They had been watching television when they'd heard a scream that sounded like Why me followed by a loud smash, that was not something you expected whilst watching the Simpson's. They all looked at the wall behind them, oh no Max. As if they all thought it, but Fang was the fastest he tried to get through the door, he wouldn't call out though. He got pissed off and slammed himself against the door which fell, stupid human made door. He entered only a few steps to see Max standing in her undies and bra looking in the mirror. "Max?" He called softly.

She looked over at him quietly, then up at the ceiling and finally at the remains of the mirror. She stared into it, not sure what to say to him. She looked back at him tears falling down her cheeks, she was so sorry. She just stood there, basically naked probably losing quite a lot of blood. She held his gaze, why didn't he show any emotions? Why couldn't they talk about this? Why couldn't she have kept her feelings to herself? Why couldn't he have at least thought over it. She felt as though she was dieing, her heart had shattered and all these nicks out of her skin were taking their toll. She felt kind of light headed.

The rest of the Flock entered and stood beside Fang, Nudge Shoved the Gasman back into the other Room "Hey! What are you doing?" He protested., he wanted to be apart of this and try to help Max if something was wrongs. He loved her as a little boy would love a mother/older sister.

"Trying to help Max keep some of her pride, boys aren't allowed to see girls nearly naked" Nudge explained matter of factly, she couldn't stop Angel going in and seeing Max at her lowest so maybe she could protect Gazzy from it. After Max Nudge would be the next mother figure…not that Max was going anywhere.

"Why's Iggy allowed in there then?"

"Gazzy he can't actually see her."

"What about Fang? Whys he allowed in there?"

Iggy stared at the floor, great yet another thing Iggy can't see…Not that he wanted to, it was just depressing that he couldn't see things like everyone else.

"Cause he is mature and he and Max are like a couple! The males in couples are allowed to see the girl half naked." Fang looked at her, how the hell did she come up with these things?

"Cause Max likes you and you like her" Angel explained.

Mind readers are definitely worst people to have around.

"You love me" Angel said as she looked up at him with a big grin on her face. That disappeared when she looked over at Max, Her Mother figure was upset and hurt. Shouldn't a little girl know what to do? Should she go over and hug Max? Tell Max that she loved her. Total sat quietly by Angels feet, he looked at the shards of glass, he might have to remember never to get on here bad side. She seemed upset. He would bet all his Dog biscuits, that was _if_ he ate dog biscuits, that Tall, Dark and silent had something to do with this.

"Can you all go to another room, I'll handle this."

After the rest of the Flock left Fang retrieved his backpack and sat on the bed "Max come here." She needed that bleeding to stop, or they'd be going to a hospital. "Come on." Max just stood looking at her reflection, why'd he wanna help? She turned and looked at him. That's when she did the stupidest thing possible she lent against the wall mirror feeling it stick into her back. Fang was starting to lose patience. Within a flash he was in front of her, he untangled her from the remaining mirror. He gently pulled out the shards that he could get to. He forced her to sit on the bed as he bandaged her legs, the cuts on her thighs remained untouched until the rest of her wounds were tended to. She avoided his eyes.

Max P.O.V: 

They don't seem to understand the meaning of a door. A door is used to keep others out, not for bloody ramming it down.

Thank you Nudge, you try to help but just make it worse. But that's Nudge for you, always trying to do the right thing.

Couple? We aren't a couple, Not at all. He hates me, he probably wants me to rot in hell.

OW! OW! OW! My back! My Wings!

No! No go away don't touch me, you don't love me. I don't need you!

**Who are you kidding Maximum?**

Neither of us.

**Exactly.**

What do you want?

**He wants to talk about it.**

You really need to stop lying its not good for you.

**Pay attention to what he is doing.**

Oh Mi he probably thinks these are self inflicted, I mean they are but I didn't mean for it to actually hurt me I was only trying to get rid of that hideous girl in the mirror! It didn't work.

Fangs P.O.V: 

I should laugh out loud, she can't not get into trouble or not hurt herself if I'm not around. But If I laugh she'll take offence. Like she did last night. God that was horrible. I should talk to her. She didn't deserve that. When did things change.

Is Angel right?

I mean she told me last night that she liked liked me, and I know that I like her, why shouldn't we get together, the Flock seems okay with it.

God why couldn't she wear more clothes? Its so distracting.

Third Persons P.O.V:

He caught her eyes after he'd finished wrapping her leg. He must've realised she was hurt on the inside cause he got up and moved so he was behind her. She instinctively leant back into him. Fangs arms wrapped around her. They sat like that for ages. He was trying to figure out what to say and She was just enjoying that she was in his arms.

"Max…" He started, well he kind of expected to get to at least get up to We need to talk before his mind went blank. He'd have to wing it. Can you wing this type of thing? He looked at the shards of glass. Why'd she smash the mirror?

A.N: Did you like it? Should I change it? Are they too OOC? Should I continue? Please R&R.


	3. I don't like the girl I see

-1Recap: "Max…" He started, well he kind of expected to get to at least get up to We need to talk before his mind went blank. He'd have to wing it. Can you wing this type of thing? He looked at the shards of glass. Why'd she smash the mirror?

Max's P.O.V:

When he said her name she turned a little to look at him. She looked right into his Brown nearly Black eyes, they were so easy to get lost in. She just gazed into the Black lake that never spilt, the lake that had dried up so nothing was shown. She sighed and lent her head against his chest. What was he gonna say? Maybe she should say something…

"I'm sorry" She whispered, she was sorry for telling him how she felt, for letting her heart be shattered and sorry that he had to bandage her wounds. She went to say more but he shook his head and got up. She'd lost her support now. She shuffled up the bed so she was lent against the wall, her head in her lap.

Fangs P.O.V:

She had nothing to be sorry for! He was the one who should be saying sorry he is the one that caused her so much pain and what good was it? He had tried to hide these feelings but last night when she spoke the most important 3 words of his life they erupted. He couldn't let his emotions show so he had got angry, not at anyone but himself. He'd hidden them for so long and now he needed to let it run free, he needed it and so did she.

He got up and paced, working out what to say. Finally, "Max you have nothing to be sorry for! You didn't deserve what happened last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

He looked over at her, she looked so tiny against the wall. She looked so pale against the off white sheets. He'd caused her this upset and he'd have to make it up to her.

Flocks P.O.V: 

They hid by the door of Max' room and listened, they heard Fang leave and more than likely get his backpack, then heard what sounded like more glass breaking. They listened to silence for quite awhile then finally they thought they heard Max apologise and then someone's nearly silent footsteps close to the door as if they were pacing and finally Fangs words "Max you have nothing to be sorry for! You didn't deserve what happened last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you." It had to be Fang who was pacing.

They all stayed to listen to more but the door opened unexpectedly and they were caught. They all tried to make excuses, but when they looked up to see a rather angry looking Fang they went silent. He stood and stared unblinking at them. Maybe he wanted them to go away, so that's what they did they ran back to Nudges room which was the furthest away from where Fang and Max were.

"Oh mi gosh! Fang looked so angry, didn't he look so angry? Did you see Max? She looked like she was crying. Did they fight last night? Cause don't people yell when they are fighting. What's on TV? Do you all wanna watch TV? Lets watch the Television" Nudge was blubbering about this and that changing subject every few seconds. Finally Iggys hand went over her mouth.

Angel laid silently on the bed , she wanted Fang and Max to be together so it was like a proper family.Now they were fighting and nothing was going alright. She got up and went to her room, she hid in the bathroom and cried. She wanted a mum and Dad, but she only had a Mum type figure who loved a boy so much that it was upsetting cause now Fang and Max would never be happy. They needed each other!

Third person P.O.V:

Fang entered the room they were all in and plopped down on the bed, his eyes swept the room 1,2,3,4..."Where'd Angel?" He asked, no Erasers had attacked in a while.

"She went into her room after you caught us. Are you and Max alright? Will you still be friends? Are you like a couple now? Is max alright? Cause when I saw her she looked all pale and upset. I hope you two are a couple that would be so cool! Cause then like you two might get married. Can I be a bridesmaid? Please Fang! Oh! Then you two could have a baby and we would all be like Aunties and Uncles!" Nudge went on and on, till yet again Iggy's hand covered her mouth. Fang tapped his shoulder twice to say thanks. He'd have to go tell Max about Angel.

Max got up and dressed quietly before opening the door to whoever was knocking, she looked and saw Fang. She stepped back and lowered her eyes he hadn't made her feel any better.

"Angel needs you."

"Why didn't she come?"

He just shrugged and walked away.

Max walked through the rooms into Angels, She wasn't on her bed and she wasn't in the next room, she had to be in the bathroom. Max opened the door and went in sure enough there sat Angel, her Angel on the cold tile floor crying her eyes out. Max scooped her up and held her close, cooing and rubbing Angels back.

When Angel had calmed down she looked at Max silently. Tears rolled down her already moist cheeks. "Why can't you and Fang be happy?" She whispered as she lent against Max.

Max looked in the mirror to see Angels face "Cause he doesn't want to be."

"Can't you make him?" Angel asked.

"Sweety, why are you so upset over it?" Max asked, she hoped the others weren't like this.

"You and Fang should be my mum and Dad!" She whispered.

Max was speechless, that's why Angel was upset cause she wanted her parents and oh mi god she wants them to be Fang and I. "No one can have everything they want.

"But others can try their best to give them that" A masculine voice said from behind them, she half expected an eraser or white coat but was amazed to see Fang.


	4. why'd you smash it?

-1**A/N: **Again apologies for the delay. But thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Recap: **"You and Fang should be my mum and Dad!" She whispered.

Max was speechless, that's why Angel was upset cause she wanted her parents and oh mi god she wants them to be Fang and I. "No one can have everything they want.

"But others can try their best to give them that" A masculine voice said from behind them, she half expected an eraser or white coat but was amazed to see Fang.

**The next Chapter:**

**-After that they went back into her bedroom-**

**Max's P.O.V:**

"Max…" That's the second time he'd tried to start. He actually seems nervous and confused, I so had to lean back and see if he was showing any emotion. That's what I did and sure enough I was met by his usual unemotional stare. When he said my name I perked up and rolled over so I could see him properly -And for the fact that I was getting a neck ache and the blood was rushing to my head- I sat silently and just looked at him, he probably had so many questions and he had to ask them in so little words just so he could keep up his Mister Silent persona. Well that's what I thought.

**Fang's P.O.V**

I stared straight back at her thinking about what to say. I couldn't help but look at her chest. What it was exposed and it looked…Something. Anyway I knew what I was going to say.

"Why'd you smash it?" I asked, see only four words I can ask the most longest questions in only four words cause that's how cool I am.

Then I was shocked by her reply "Because I don't like the girl I see." God that was so truthful even Angel would have trouble registering that. Wait on…Since when did she care about her appearance?

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Max seriously."

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Because I'm looking for something."

"For what."

"Something you would not understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Stop smashing mirrors and getting hurt then."

"Whatever."

"Female."

"Male."

I couldn't help but smirk. I fights were over some of the stupidest things. I just wanted to help her…It has just hit me like a car hit's a child. "You did that cause you're upset about our fight. You're looking for why I don't want to be with you."

I must've been right and I must've hit a sensitive nerve cause Max went into the bathroom and slammed the door so hard that the windows Shook and what was left of the hanging mirror fell to the floor. I heard the water of the shower start and the ripping of the bandages start. She was the hardest flock member to look after. I mean in the medical sense, She does all the rest such as shelter and food.

I went into the next room and sure enough the rest of the Flock were hiding under the bed trying not to get caught for ease dropping. "You know it's rude to listen into others conversations and especially when it is one that has one person so upset."

"We know."

I just stared at them as they all crawled out and went off grumbling into the next room. I looked back into Max's room it was absolutely destroyed. The door had fallen off, the cabinet beside the bed was smashed -Don't ask me when that happened. - , the mirror was smashed and the carpet had a mixture of glass and blood all over it. What am I going to do with her?


	5. Authors note

Hello! grins innocently I hope I haven't lost any of you lovelies! I swear on my own heart that within the next month all these stories will be updated and more written! grins sheepishly Max Ride 4! Aren't you hguys excited?! Anyway I have a question? If any of you role play would you be interested in joining a game?

Anyway Lots of Love and Fax,

Bianca.


	6. Next Adventure

Max P.O.V

I stood there under a boiling hot water shower. Just standign there, letting it burn. I'm not Emo okay, I just want to think. So thats where I stayed till Iggy of all people came in and asked me if they could get Dinner. Of course I being the girl I am screamed at him to get out and told him never to come into the bathroom when I was in here. He pointed out he was blind and couldn't see.

Men.

So I dried and changed as soon as the water had begun to turn cold. I do not like cold Water. When I entered I was surprised to find the Whole Flock, includign Total sitting on my bed in a clean room. I just stood there for a second. Before turning and walking out the door, I was going to get food.

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

I returned with So much food. Went to my room and sure enough they were all still sitting there. I dropped the food onto the floor and they took turns grabbing their first item. The Flock ate silently, item after item. then I decided. "Where to next?" I picked some lettuce out of my kebab.

Angel perked up "Disney Land!"

Then nudge "The Beach!" Which might I say sounded like the Btch since her mouth was full.

Gazzy thought for a second "New york."

Iggy tilted his head "Malibu"

Fang just sat there, until Malibu smirking. Iggy and Fang grinned at each other and Gazzy kind of just sat there. an Uncomfortable look on his face.

Angel made a disgusted face "Dirty people!" She cried, looking at me. Expecting me to know.

"Vote time" I said, sipping on my mountain dew. "Angel"

"Disney Land."

"Nudge."

"Beach!"

"Gasman."

"Beach"

"Iggy"

"Beach"

"Fang"

"Beach"

I looked over at Angel, "we'll go to disney land soon, Angel. that leads us to our next question, which beach?"

"Malibu!" Iggy yelled.

"No!" Angel cried! "Just cause you want to perve!"

"Duh, thats the only reason guys go to beaches!"

"Ew!"

"MAX!"

"Shush!" I said, everyone listened to me "Another vote"

"Angel"

"Any beach except Malibu" She said scowling.

"Gasman"

"Any." Gasman didn't care.

"Nudge"

"Any." Nor did Nudge. they just wanted to go to beach.

"Iggy"

"Malibu" He said, grinning like an Idiot.

"Fang"

"Malibu." Fang said, eatting more.

I sighed, "Malibu it is."

Angel yelled some then chucked her food at Iggy and stormed off. Nudge sat there snacking on some fries. Gasman just sat there sipping his drink. Iggy wiped himself clean before high fiving Fang "Girls, Surf and Fun!" Fang Smirked High fiving him back.

Nudge perked up, "When do we leave?"


End file.
